Friends Forever
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Robin's been overworking himself and it starts to get on Raven's nerves. Fed up, she decides to take action.


**Summary: Robin's been over-working himself and it's getting on a particular person's nerves. So what does our favorite resident Goth do? Takes Action.**

It was another ordinary day at Titans Tower and the Titans themselves were in the tower in their living room; Cyborg and Beast Boy were versuing each other on the game station, the leader Robin was going through reports of each villain, Starfire was in the kitchen attempting to make food for everyone and Raven sat on the other end of the couch away from the boys reading Macbeth.

Raven sighed and turned the page of her book and continued to read, but unfortunately she got this vibe coming from someone throughout the room. Frowning, she looked up and around the room before deciding to ignore it. It, on the other hand, didn't go away which really annoyed Raven. She looked up again but when she looked over a Robin, the vibe grew stronger. Snapping her book shut, Raven rose from the couch and stormed over to her leader, grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

Robin had been protesting the whole time but Raven just ignored him 'I can't believe I'm doing this' she thought, she dragged him out of the tower and to the T car. Raven opened the door and shoved him in the back before slamming the door shut, she go into the driver's side, buckled up and started the engine. Raven hit the button and the garage door went up, she drove out and pressed the button again and the door went down and she drove off.

Raven completely ignored Robin's continuous questions until she arrived downtown and parked the car in a parking lot, she got out and dragged Robin out of the car and locked it behind her. Raven dragged him until they reached the cinema ticket window

"Two tickets to the special screening of the four Die Hard movies" Raven said, the ticket lady handed her the tickets and Raven paid for them and dragged Robin inside. She dragged him to the concession bar and ordered a large combo, she received the drink, the popcorn and the choc tops and paid for them.

Using her powers to make everything float in front of her, Raven dragged Robin towards their cinema and entered after showing the tickets earlier. She dragged him to the back and they sat down

"Raven Roth" Robin said, Raven turned to finally acknowledge him and noticed the confused look on his face

"You've been letting off these over-exhausting vibes these last couple of days, so I decided to bring you here and let you relax for the next eight hours or so" she explained in her monotone.

Robin gave her a strange look, it was so weird that Raven was able to detect when he needed to relax and finally take action. Robin actually didn't mind coming here and spending possibly eight hours with Raven without the others but he wondered why she didn't just ask him to accompany her

"Why didn't you just ask me?" he inquired

"Because if I did, the others would've wanted to have come, too and you how Beast Boy is with movies. Meanwhile, Star wouldn't have a clue as to what each movie is about and the other two would have to explain it to her through all the movies" Raven explained "andIwantedtospendsomequalitytimewithyou,too" she added hurriedly.

Robin frowned

"What? I didn't catch that Raven you spoke to fast" Robin asked

"And I wanted to spend some quality time with you, too" she repeated slowly turning pink in the cheeks

"And I too, also have been meaning to spend some quality time with you" Robin admitted grinning and Raven felt better "we hardly have spent enough time together just the two of us and I've been wanting to for awhile now and I was going to ask you, you just beat me to the punch" he added, Raven snorted

"Next time, just ask me" she told him.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the two friends turned back to watch the screen as the first Die Hard Movie in the series began to play, they shared the popcorn and the drink throughout the movie but saved some so it would last all four movies.

Chapter 2

Robin drove them home as they talked about the movies

"The best part of the fourth film was when the bad guy goes 'any last words?' and then McLane goes 'yeah, Yippikaiyay Mother Fucker'" he said and Raven laughed at him and his impersonation, they heard a bin explode and Raven had to stifle her laughter so nothing else would explode.

The rest of the drive home was in silence as the friends just thought about the movie and about each other. A flashback hit Raven from when they had first met and what Robin had told her

_They arrived and the others began to head off but she stayed behind, she then sensed that someone was behind her and she heard his voice_

_"Aren't you coming?" Robin asked her, she turned back to him_

_"I don't fit in" she replied._

_Robin looked at her as if she had grown two heads_

_"Hey, she's an alien (points to Starfire), he's green (points to Beast Boy) and he's half man, half machine (points to Cyborg) you'll fit in just fine" he reassured her and she knew he was right "besides if anyone here should be out of place, its me. I am the only human after all" he added and Raven followed him_

Raven sighed as she remembered that, Robin was the first one to really accept her, despite the fact that she was half demoness and half witch. Raven remembered all the times that Robin had been there for her and let slip a small smile

_Raven and Robin appeared outside and looked around, everything was still; the people, the animals, the cars, everything was frozen_

_"Raven what's going? What happened? How did you freeze time?" Robin asked _

_"It's my birth day" she replied in her monotone and not in the least bit happy_

"A penny for your thoughts?" a voice asked her and she turned to look at Robin

"Just remembering some things that have happened to us in the past" she replied, Robin didn't say anything and Raven decided to tell him"I remembered what you told me, when we all first met after I said I don't fit in and my birthday when Slade came back" she elaborated.

Robin smiled

"Well it's true what I said to you when we first met 'Starfire's an alien, Beast Boy's green and Cyborg's half man, half machine. And you fit in just fine'" he told her.

Raven didn't say anything and reflected on when Starfire went to the future and wondered if all of them would separate or stay close and never leave each other

"Robin, will we ever separate? The Teen Titans I mean?" she asked him, she turned her head to look at him but he was staring out the windshield but then he finally spoke

"Rae, I can't guarantee that we'll be together forever, but I know that if we do separate we'll find each. That I promise you. If we separate, I make this promise to find you no matter what the circumstances. Friends don't forget each other" he told her.

Robin finally looked at Raven and smiled

"Especially Friends Forever" he added, Raven gave a small smile and lent across to hug him.

They ended their embrace and got out of the car, they made their way inside and to the elevator. They stepped in the elevator, the door sliding shut and it ascended. Robin looked at Raven and then attacked her pinning her to the wall, Raven wrestled him back and they fell after Robin lost his footing.

Robin and Raven rolled around wrestling until Raven pinned Robin so he struggled to move and couldn't

"Pinned ya" she said smirking

"Lemme up" he demanded, Raven hauled him up and Robin slammed Raven into the wall.

They continued to wrestle with each other neither knowing that the elevator was slowing down, Robin pinned Raven to the ground and was about to declare victory when she flipped and pinned him again. Robin growled and tried to wriggle free from her grasp but it was no use, he lay there and waited about five seconds before flipping Raven and pinning her to the ground. Robin smirked but then Raven flipped them and she had pinned him to the ground again, Robin struggled but it was no use he was pinned again

"Ha, pinned ya again" Raven said.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and the two friends turned their heads to see Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg looking at them with surprised looks on their faces

"Were we interrupting something?" Cyborg asked them

"Nope" Robin replied as Raven stood up and helped him up

"Just wrestling" Raven added and the two left the elevator.

The other three watched as the other two kept bumping each other until Robin shouldered Raven who slammed into the wall and took off running, Raven flying angrily behind him

"Dudes, something definitely transpired between those two" Beast Boy said

"Yes, something about our friends has changed" Starfire agreed

"Mmhmm" was Cyborg's response.

-

Robin ran into the living room and dived into the kitchen and behind the counter as he heard Raven come in, he stayed quietly hidden hoping to not be found. Sensing someone behind him, Robin turned to find Raven floating behind him

"Found you" she said.

Robin jumped up and bolted around the counter, unfortunately he was grabbed in a black energy hand

"Hey, that's cheating" he cried but Raven just shrugged.

Robin was sent flying and landed on the couch, the hand holding him there. Raven flew over and as the hand disappeared, she landed on Robin straddling him. Robin frowned until Raven began to tickle him, he laughed as he was being tickled

"Rae… (laughing) Rae stop" he begged through his laughter

"Say mercy" she said

"Never" he cried but that just got him more tickling.

The tickling game continued, poor Robin getting the tickling of a lifetime. Finally he was crying and laughing and decided to give up

"Uncle" he said and Raven stopped, his laughter died down and he lay there panting

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Raven asked still smirking at him

"No…(chuckles) it wasn't" Robin replied.

Raven lowered herself until her chin was resting on her arms which were resting on Robin's chest, Robin ran a hand up and down one of Raven's arms

"Did you mean what you said in the car?" she asked him

"Every word" he replied

Chapter 3

22 years later

It had been a long time since anyone had seen each other. At the end of the year when they were 15, 22 years ago, they had all decided to go their own ways; Beast Boy had moved to Los Angeles and joined up with the Animal Rights Activists' Group, Cyborg had moved to Canada, Starfire had returned to Tamaran, Robin had moved back to Gotham and kept fighting crime there but Raven was the only one who remained in Jump City.

She kept the Teen Titans alive with Speedy, Mas y Menos, Bumblebee, Pantha and Aqualad from the Teen Titans East. Also joining them was Jericho, Argent and Jinx. They had renamed themselves to just Titans, and Raven was the leader of the Titans.

Raven and the Titans finished up their battle against the Hive Five who had become stronger over the last 22 years, but then again, so had the Titans

"Nice work Titans" Raven said.

Raven had changed over the 22 years; she had let her lavender hair grow down to the middle of her back, she had filled out in all the right places and her leotard, cape and hood, and boots were all white instead of blue

"Man, I'm starved let's get a pizza" Speedy said and everyone agreed, the Titans headed to the Pizzeria and took the table outside that Raven and the old titans used to always get

"What should we get?" Bumblebee asked as she arched her back stretching her back muscles and yawning

"I want the Americana" Aqualad said

"No way we're getting the Hawaiian" Pantha argued back

"How about we all order small pizzas that way we don't have arguments" Raven suggested and everyone agreed.

So the nine friends each ordered themselves small pizzas and talked about random things, Raven and Jinx were discussing and swapping spells when Jinx brought up the others

"So have you heard from anyone?" she asked her leader

"No, no one. Even though you'd think Robin and I would've kept in touch seeing as though he only moved back to Gotham City" Raven replied as she thought to her best friend and his promise he had made to her.

She did miss him terribly, I mean who wouldn't if they were separated from their best friend who they shared a bond with and suddenly he left you and you hadn't seen him for 22 years. Raven stared across the road watching people walking past her and she let a sigh escape her lips 'Robin where are you? You promised me and that was 22 years ago' she thought to herself

"Raven everything okay honey?" she heard Jinx ask her, she turned her head to look at her friend and nodded

"Yeah, I'll be fine" she replied as the pizzas arrived and everyone tucked in.

Raven walked through Jump City Park that night, she couldn't sleep her thoughts never leaving her friend. She never admitted it but she had felt slightly abandoned, she hated that word and hated thinking that Robin had abandoned her for 22 years but that was what it felt like. Well, it felt like that to her anyway.

Suddenly a scream pulled her out of her thoughts and she bolted in the direction it had come from, more screams came and it sounded like it was coming from the Lake in the park. Raven then took to the sky flying and arrived at the scene quicker, a young girl no older than about 15 was being chased by a group of guys causing Raven to feel sick

"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size" she called out, the guys stopped chasing the girl and looked back at Raven who had landed

"Like you" one of them said and they advanced on her.

Raven rolled her eyes 'sometimes I think I'm getting too old for this, being 37 and all' she thought to herself as she dodged a punch and kicked a guy in the stomach sending him flying, another guy socked her on the nose drawing blood

"Okay now I'm angry" she said as she took the sky

"Azarath Metrion Xin-' but before she could finish someone else had shown up and began to beat the guys up.

His costume was all black save the blue bird on his chest, his long black hair on his shoulders, he had a grey utility belt and he fought with a Bo staff. Raven frowned 'a Bo staff?' she wondered but then saw this hero get knocked to the ground, she shook her head and decided to finish the fight she had started

"AZARATH METRION XINTHOS" she shouted.

Her black magic swarmed towards the group of guys and picked them up and threw them into the Lake, Raven touched down and hurried to the girl that was still there who had been watching the whole fight

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl who nodded

"yeah thanks… a lot" she replied

"You better go home and try not to run into anymore trouble" Raven told her.

The girl giggled

"I promise" she said and took off running, waving over her shoulder at Raven.

Raven chuckled and waved back before hearing a groan, she turned back and remembered the person who had come to help her. She walked closer to him as he got up and turned to face her. Raven gasped, the picture of the bird on his chest was a robin, it couldn't be

"Robin?" she asked curiously not believing what she was seeing, had her Robin come back for her 22 years later?

The superhero looked at her in surprise and then smiled at her putting away his Bo staff and putting his hands on his hips

"Raven Arella Marie Antoinette Roth" he said saying her full name and she pouted, she hated it when he said her full name yet she missed hearing him say it

"Richard Daniel Michaelangelo Tyler Grayson" she said trying to hold back a smile.

He just laughed at her and she rolled her eyes, she once again took in his costume

"What happened to the Traffic Light, Robin?" she asked him and it was his turn to roll his eyes but he grinned at her nonetheless

"I decided to change it" he replied "and the name's Nightwing" he added.

Raven raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms under her chest unintentionally accentuating her breasts and jutted her hip, Nightwing just laughed at her remembering she used to do that back in the old days when contemplating

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her as she stared not at him but over his shoulder, Raven looked back at him and sighed shaking her head

"Nothing" she replied and Nightwing snorted

"You always were a horrible liar, Rae" he reminded her.

Raven sighed running a hand through her hair looking up at the sky before looking back at him, tears in her eyes

"I… I missed you" she said a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

Nightwing hated it when she cried, it had been years since he had seen her cry and he had missed her terribly. Everyday his first thought as he woke up was Raven and how she had been doing without him, he saw now that she had been doing fine but now with him here her walls of insecurity came tumbling down.

Night Wing opened his arms towards her and Raven hurried over to him and he swept her up in a hug as she tried not to cry. Nightwing kissed the top of her head

"It's okay Rae, I'm home" he whispered to her "I told you I'd come back and I'm sorry it took me so long" he added.

Raven pulled back and looked at him, uncertainty in her eyes

"What took you so long?" she asked him and he sighed

"Well I did write you but it must have got lost in the mail. Also a lot of missions came up and Batman and I traveled a lot so I was rarely home" Nightwing replied "actually this is the first time i've been home in America in over 17 years" he added.

Raven was surprised, Nightwing really had been busy, then a question came to

"Are you going to stay?" she asked him and he smiled kissing her gently before pulling back

"Friends Forever right?" he asked and she smiled kissing him back

"Friends Forever" she echoed.

And although they are in love, if anything was to happen, they would always be…

Friends Forever.


End file.
